My Valentine
by PrincessChaos
Summary: OneShot Valentine's Day fic. [Joey&Mai]


Author's Note:

Hiya peeps! Welcome to my one-shot Valentine's Day story called "♥ My Valentine ♥" Hope you like it! My first shot at Joey and Mai pairing that is the main! So read and ENJOYEE!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor do I own this special holiday: Valentine's Day! All I own is this story's plot.

* * *

**Quote of the day:** "Oh my god! You shaved your head!" – Me after I found out BlackIce shaved his head. T'was a sight indeed. It was SO shiny, I could see my reflection! XD

* * *

_Joey Wheeler finally gets the guts to ask Mai Valentine out on a date on Valentine's Day. However, the night does not turn out as the way he had planned…it turns out even better than he had imagined._

♥ **My Valentine **♥

_By: PrincessChaos

* * *

_

**One-Shot

* * *

**

♥

♥

♥

**Domino High after school…**

♥

♥

♥

Mai Valentine sighed for what seemed the hundredth time today, as another couple past her. Mai growled in her throat. Dammit! She felt like the world was against her! Why was it that everyone had a special someone when she did not? Stupid Valentine's Day! Ironically her last name was also Valentine. Damn.

"Heya Mai!" Joey Wheeler exclaimed, from behind her. She turned around and waved back at him, smiling. She hoped today might be different than any other day. You see she had this slight crush on Joey…

"Ya' lookin' prettier than usual today Mai, what's the occasion?" Joey asked perking his eyebrows up and down while grinning like a fool. Mai blushed…

Okay maybe slight crush wasn't quite the word. Major, now that was more like it.

"It's Valentine's Day, and I always dress this way there's nothing special about it," Mai said as she flicked her golden locks to the side.

"Oh yeah! That's right! I was wonderin' why I saw a lotta people makin' out!" Joey said sheepishly as he put his hand on the back of his head. Mai slowly shook her head at his stupidity. No wonder Kaiba addressed Joey as a twit.

"So…have ya' seen Yami or Yüg anywhere? I was looking for them."

"I haven't seen Yugi anywhere, but I saw Yami earlier with Téa. They were…holding hands," Mai said as the vague memory flashed in her head.

"Oh…so…"

"Yes?" Mai asked as she looked up at him.

"You…you got any…err…plans for tonight?" Joey asked as his cheeks slightly turned pink. Was he asking her out? Out on a date? Did he finally figure out all the hints she had been dropping?

"I…" Mai trailed off.

"It's okay if you're busy I wouldn't min—"

"Joseph, shut up. I would love to go out with you," she said smiling. She felt her cheeks turn slightly red and her stomach did a somersault. Yes! Finally, he had asked her out! Today was the best day of her life!

"Ya' would?" he asked dumfounded.

Mai nodded.

"Of course ya' would! I'm a sexy beast!" Joey exclaimed as he huffed out his chest. Mai frowned, even though she thought it was true, "Joseph…"

"Eh sorry. Okay then I'll pick you up at your place at seven! Bye!" Joey yelled over his shoulder as he ran off.

"Bye…" she said waving her hand dumbly. Then she all of a sudden screamed out in sheer delight, "YES! YES! YES!"

Some people glanced at her as if she had lost her mind. She instantly stopped embarrassed, "Sorry…" and with that she ran home to prepare for her date tonight.

♥

♥

♥

**Later on that night…**

♥

♥

♥

Mai was adding the final touches on her make-up when the doorbell rang.

She stared at the clock hanging on her wall it read half past six.

"Who could that be?" she wondered and stood up to go and answer the door.

She opened the door to see a suave dressed Joey…

She instantly blushed at how handsome he looked. She could tell that Serenity had picked out his outfit knowing very well Joey would not be caught dead wearing a formal shirt with a tie unless he was forced to. But she had to admit, it sort of suited him. She also saw his lame excuse of combing his hair, which was fairly neater than usual, but still messy. He blushed and scratched his head.

"Wow…Mai ya' look so beautiful!" he exclaimed giving a whistle afterwards as he looked at her. She was wearing a sleeveless violet dress that reached up to mid thigh and was frilly at the end. Instead of wearing her usual violet boots, she wore sexy looking high heels. Her blush darkened at the comment.

"T-Thank you. You don't look half bad either, Joseph."

"Ya' think so? I don't really like it. It's more of Ren's taste. She said it made me look dashing…hehe…" he said sheepishly, "So are ya' ready to go, I know I'm early but I couldn't wait any longer!"

"Well I like it. Yes I'm ready, let me just get my purse," Mai said and scurried off to her bedroom to retrieve her purse. Joey rubbed his hands together. He was so nervous and kept pulling his collar. Man, he felt so damn lucky to be able to go out with Mai! He had developed a slight crush for her ever since he had met her at Duelist Kingdom, which slowly started to snowball into a major one.

"Okay Joey! I'm ready!" she exclaimed snapping Joey out of his thoughts.

"Alright!" he exclaimed and hooked his arm with hers, "Let's go!"

Mai giggled, "Where exactly are we going?" she asked as they made their selves towards Joey's Toyota **(1)**.

"Ya'll see…" he said and opened the passenger door for her, "Lady's first."

Mai playfully slapped his arm, "Since when are you such a gentleman?"

"Hey! I've always been a gentleman!" Joey protested. Mai perked an eyebrow at him, "Alright, ya got me there, Ren told me to act more like one."

"Ah, now I see…" Mai said, and noted inwardly to thank Serenity. Joey closed the door behind Mai and took a seat at the wheel. He started the car and they drove off…

♥

♥

♥

"Joey please tell me where we are going?" Mai pleaded for the tenth time. She really wanted to know and she hated to have to wait and see.

"You'll see. We're alm—,"suddenly the engine started smoking, "**HOLY CHEEZITS! WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WIT' THE ENGINE!**"

He stopped the car and ran out, coughing and trying to blow the smoke away with his hand, "Stupid (cough, cough) car! Not tonight!" he opened the hood releasing yet more smoke. He started hacking, but backed away from it to get some fresh air. Mai got out of the car…

"What's wrong with the car?" Mai asked concerned.

"I don't know, (cough) but I t'ink there's sumthin' (cough) wrong wit' the engine."

"I can see that," Mai said and started coughing and swooshing her hand to rid of the smoke, "Can you (cough, cough) fix it?"

"…Err…no…" Joey said, and then frowned. Dammit! He wanted to have a romantic night with Mai and the stupid car had to die on him. What now? As on queue, rain started slowly to fall.

He had to ask didn't he?

"Come on Joseph let's get in the car. I don't want you getting sick now, would I?" Mai demanded. Joey closed the car hood and went back into the car, just as it started to pour harder.

"Mai…I'm…I'm so sorry about tonight, nuthin' came as I had planned. I wanted to go and have a romantic dinner wit' you…if the car—"

"Joseph, shut up. I don't care about dinner, all I want and care right now is to be with you…" Mai said a leaned on his shoulder. Joey was bewildered. She wasn't mad? She wasn't upset? She wanted to be with…

"Me?" Joey asked. He was in shock. Why him? Mai was a very beautiful woman and could possibly have any man she pleases, but why choose him? The dimwitted mutt, as Kaiba always calls him.

"Yes you, Joey. I am slightly upset that we have to spend Valentine's Day night in a car and not out, but I am with you and that's all that matters…" she snuggled closer to him. He felt his face turn as red as a beet.

"B-But why me Mai?" Joey asked.

"Why not?" she asked jerking her head away to stare at him eye to eye.

"But…but…you…you're too beautiful for me. I don't deserve ya'…" Joey said. Mai frowned.

"Joey stop depressing yourself. I love you, and that's all that matters."

Joey eyes widened.

"Y-Ya' love me?" Joey asked, shocked.

"Yes, I do," Mai said as a blush crept up, "Didn't you ever realize it? All those hints?"

Joey slowly shook his head, "I thought you didn't feel that way about me."

"Well I do."

"Mai, I don't know what to say. I'd love ya' since the day I met ya' I was just to afraid to tell ya'—"

"Just shut up and kiss me you fool!" Mai commanded and pulled Joey by his tie and kissed him. Joey was slightly taken aback, but returned the kiss. The rain slowly stopped as they pulled apart both gazing lovingly into each other's eyes…

Joey touched his lips. He was still somewhat in a state of shock, while Mai blushed furiously.

"What? Was it a bad kiss?" Mai asked a little ashamed of her actions. Joey shook his head dumbly, "Dat was…was the best kiss I eva' got…" Joey said.

Mai smiled, and then frowned, "Who was she?" she asked.

"Wha'?" Joey asked confused.

"You said that I gave you the best kiss ever, who had you kissed before?" Mai asked as she put her hands on her hips and perked an eyebrow.

Joey raised his hands, "I was lying! That was the only kiss I eva' really got! I swear!"

Mai's frown disappeared and she giggled, "Joey…you lovable idiot, I was kidding!"

"Huh? I…I knew dat'!" Joey said crossing his arm.

"I'm sure you did, Joseph," she said in a 'ya' right' tone, while patting him on the shoulder, "It stopped raining, how's about we see if we can get the car started and go back to my place and have a home cooked meal?"

Joey smiled, "That would be great, but before we go and see. Can I ask you something?" Joey asked.

"What is it?" Mai asked as she stared deeply into Joey's chocolate brown eyes.

"Will you be my Valentine, Miss Valentine?" Joey asked, in a talk-show host tone kind of way, causing Mai to laugh.

"Of course," Mai said, "Now…" she leaned closer to him so that she was an inch away from his lips, "Kiss me, fool…" she said kissed him once more…

♥

♥

♥

* * *

**- F I N -

* * *

**

Info:

**(1)** – Toyota. I don't own Toyota.

* * *

Author's Comments:

Aww…didn't that just make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside? It may seem like I rushed things a tad bit however, when two people have major crushes on each other they tend to do as written. Hope you liked it!

♥ Have a Happy Valentine's Day! ♥

* * *

**- P L E A S E - R E V I E W -

* * *

**

♥ **_My Valentine _**♥ copyright © **02.13.05** by **_PrincessChaos  
_****_Yu-Gi-Oh!_** copyright © **_1996 Kazuki Takahashi  
_**Copyright © **_ChaoticFox Corporation_**

This story, or any parts of it, is **_not_** allowed to be reproduced unless granted permission by me. **_PrincessChaos._**


End file.
